


Meet Me At The Club

by kefiico



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, club, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kefiico/pseuds/kefiico
Summary: Written by my younger brother, using my account to share his works~ Please be kind.
Relationships: sean and mark
Kudos: 6





	Meet Me At The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by my younger brother, using my account to share his works~ Please be kind.

** Chapter One **

It was a beautiful Fall morning where the autum leaves blew in the breeze and days became shorter and colder. With winter right aroud the corner. Marks 8:00am alarm went off and he arose from a dead sleep he quickly got up and changed into khakis paired with a dark blue button down and flemingo socks. He walked slowly to the kitchen still half asleep on his way to feed his chipper golden retriver, Chica. After he fed her and gave her some water he made himself a nice warm cup of coffee, ate some breakfast and went into his filming room to make a video for his 25 million subscribers. Mark was a very popular YouTube gamer and was playing a game called Kindergarten that was loved by his fans. By the time he was finshed filming it was already 1:00pm. He was bored and sick and tired of his life of doing nothing but paying video games all day. He hated living a routiene life where everyday he did the same thing. He relized he needed to change that and decided that he was going to go to a nightclub later that night and try and find a cute boy he can make his own and treat like prince and spoil... he wanted a sugar-baby.

~8 hours later~

As Mark was on his way to the club he started to feel doubtful and nervous. Something stopped him from backing out though. He felt like he needed to do this. As Mark walked into "Hush Gay Gentlemen's Club" in Tampa Bay Florida. He was alarmed by the bright neon strobe lights and loud music. All he could see around him were people grinding and dancing on each other, and people dancing on poles. He saw someone that looked familiar but couldn't quite tell who it was. Until he turned around he quickly realized it was his old friend and former YouTube buddy, Sean, aka Jacksepticeye.

"Mark! Is that you?!" Sean yelled from the pole he was dancing on.

"Y-yup... it is". Mark replied with an embarrassed look.

Sean hopped down from the pole in which he was working on and greeted Mark with a hug.

"How are you doin laddie! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages". Sean said happily.

"Uhh not to bad actually. and I know! what's it been, like 3 years. That's way too long". Mark said.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I never really saw you to be the clubbing type, ya know?" Sean said confused.

"I'm not, haha, that's why I came here. I've been really bored with my life lately and needed something to do, something different I had no idea you worked here". Mark replied.

"Yeah, I get that. YouTube hadn't really been working out for me so I decided to become a male stripper!" Sean said loudly so Mark could hear him over the loud music.

"So you came here to have fun?" Sean asked

"Yeah... I guess" Mark answered.

"Then let's. Have. Fun." Sean said.

Sean convinced Mark to go out on a limb and order a bunch of shots and drinks with him. As the night progressed they quickly got more and more drunk. They got so drunk to the point that they had no control over their choices. It was getting late and Mark thought he really should really be getting home, but he was having so much fun with Sean. He decided to bring Sean home with him and continue the fun at his place instead of ending it right there and then. They drove home drunk in Marks brand new 2020 $150,000 dollar Tesla and went inside. They blasted Irish music from Marks speaker and drank some more. Sean looked at the clock realizing it was 2:34am and wanted to go to bed. They went up to Marks room to get some rest. Just as Mark was making a bed for Jack on the floor he had already fallen asleep on his bed. He shrugged it off and got in bed, as he was falling asleep he came to the realization that Sean is the one. Sean is the sugar-baby meant for him. 


End file.
